RQ- For Purple powerpuffGirl
by Guineapigz2002
Summary: It's a story requested by her, she wanted me to do a Blissutch story so here's the beginning!
1. So you like feisty?

**Hi peeps! So this was requested by a friend, Purple powerpuffGirl. She wanted me to do a M rated story about her OC, Bliss and the one and only, BUTCH JOJO! She also wanted it to be at least 10 or more chapters.**

**Brick and Blossom- 18**

**Mitch, Butch and Buttercup- 17**

**Boomer and Bubbles- 16**

**Bliss- 15**

**Please enjoy and tell me if there are any mistakes of any kind here! **

xxx

**Bliss's P.O.V. **

Hi, my name is Bliss Utonium and I'm 15 years old, the youngest of my sisters, Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles Utonium. If you don't know my about my story, check out Purple powerpuffGirl's story but if you do, sit back and relax and enjoy his story of how I'm now Butch's wife.

**xxx **

_Woke up on the right side of the bed, what's up with this prince song inside my head? Hands up if your down to get down tonight, cause it's always a good time-_

My stupid alarm clock kept on singing 'Good Time' and so I got annoyed, I used my lazer beams. "Bliss Utonium!" yelled the professor. "WHAT?!" I screamed loudly. "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" he ranted. "Fuckin' fine!" I shouted. I groaned and took a 10 minute shower. After I dried myself, I blew dry my lovely, long indigo hair and got dressed in a sliver tank top with indigo hearts on it, silver shorts with indigo and sliver sandals. I applied some eyeshadow, lipstick and all that other jazz before grabbing my school bag and running downstairs.

***Time skip!* **

"Bliss, you shouldn't really swea-Uh oh..." Blossom retorted while trailing off. "What?" I asked. "Her!" hissed Bubbles, pointing at my arch enemy, Robin Synder. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Synder!" I sneered she stopped abruptly. "Yes, Bliss?" she demanded in a icy tone facing me. "Y'know, I heard Butch like girls like me, feisty!" I replied in a equally cold tone. "He does not!" she yelled.

Does!

Doesn't!

Does!

Doesn't!

DOES!

DOESN'T!

We stopped arguing as Butch walked into the room. "Butchy!" squealed Robin as she flung herself around him. "Ugh, get off me, I like girls that are feisty, not needing comfort or shit like that bitch!" he snarled. Robin hid a sly smile as she asked him while running her velvet fingers, "How can I change that?" "BY DYING!" He screamed. "Butch, I love you...!" she whispered, while tearing up. "THEN GO FUCK YOURSELF!" he screeched. He ran as fast as he could to avoid her and gave me a big kiss. "That's for being the girl of my dreams..." he breathed on my neck as I shivered delightedly.

**TA-DA! Was this long enough Purple powerpuffGirl? I hope so! So here's the start of a 10 chaptered story, I hope you enjoyed this, please leave a review and follow!**


	2. Oh no!

**HI PEOPLES! So, here's the next chapter, the chapter you've been waiting for!**

**Enjoy! **

xxx

**Bliss's P.O.V. **

Wow, I simply can't believe what happened earlier, he kissed me...I smiled as I touched my lips. "OMG, THAT WAS AWESOME!" squealed Bubbles. I smiled and hugged her. "So...is Robin okay?" I asked angrily. "Nope!" Buttercup replied. I evilly smiled as I strutted towards Princess's table. "What do you want, my Butchie?" she asked as she looked at her manicured nails. "Oh I'm sorry, he kissed me on the lips!" I snarled viscously. She froze and stood up. She walked all the way to him and sweet talked him which...didn't work out too well...with his best friend...

**Sweet Talkin' **

REMEDYIA! "Oh, hi Butch!" She span around and walked up to him. "So, what's up?" She asked sweetly. "Oh, nothing much, apart from kissing Bliss, that's all." He smirked as she registered what happened. "Oh My Gosh, so adorable!" She squealed. BUTCHIE! Hmm? They both spun around to face the most snootiest girl in the school, Princess Morbucks. "Butchie, I heard you kissed that bitch." She complained as she shoved Remedyia out of the way, making her fall backwards. Hey! "Princess, that wasn't nice." complained Butch as he helped Remedyia up. "Thanks." she said as she brushed the dust off her and glared at Princess. "How dare you!" She yelled pointing a finger at her.

**Cliffhanger!**

**Right, that's all for now fans and followers, I'll be back with some more in a few minutes...if I can.**


	3. Cha Ching!

**HI! So like, here's the next part, enjoy!**

xxx

**Princess's P.O.V.**

Excuse moi? I asked, flicking my puffy orange hair. "You heard me!" Remedyia yelled, clearly furious. Butch backed away in fear and ran. "I, Princess Morbucks command to know who you are!" I commanded. "Me? I'm Remedyia, older twin sister to Disturbia, clearly you don't know us, "The Rainbow Twinz!" She exclaimed, surprised. I snorted and asked her a question that made me faint after her answer... "How rich is my dad, I have a mansion 10 times bigger than yours...or was it 50 times?, Nah, 10 times and we have so much cash, my dad doesn't even know himself!" But before I did, I saw her smirking at me and sprinting off.

**Butch's P.O.V. **

As I ran, I accidently bumped into Bliss. "Butch!?" she whispered, surprised. "Yup, thats me babe." I said while smirking. She made a X3 face before wrapping her silky arms around me. "Oops, sorry!" apologized a girl who had just bumped into me. "WATC-Oh, it's you, sorry!" I started but trailed off at Remedyia's haunting emerald green and sapphire blue eyes. "So I just came for some...photos of you and Bliss!" she fished out a camera from her little rainbow gemstone shaped bag that held big things. "Sure!" Bliss answered happily. Okay! 1...2...3...BUTCHXBLISS!

**X3, so what'd ya all think? Was that awesome enough? I hope so and please make my teacher and my little sister's teacher welcome!**

**CYA~! ^w^~!...for now! =J**


	4. I can't

**Here's the next chapter!**

**RQ by Purple powerpuffGirl and her cousin. Purple powerpuffGirl helped me with this chap so yeah, most of the credit goes to her, enjoy!**

xxx

**Remedyia's P.O.V. **

YAY! "That was a good pic right?" I asked Bliss, showing her the photo. "Sure is!" she answered happily. I smiled and put the picture in my bag along with the camera. "Well, I'll be going now!" I said happily as I left. "Bye!" I shouted as I sprinted to my locker. I wonder if they'll do 'that'...I smirked evilly and walked off.

**Butch's P.O.V. **

Gosh, Remedyia is pretty adorable although, she never liked boys much. Anyways...I looked at Bliss's breasts and smiled as I felt horny. I took her by they wrist and managed to unhook her bra. "Butch..." she said feeling uncomfortable. I pinched her nipples with my left hand and slipped my whole hand into her panties and rubbed her pussy. "Bu-Butch, w-we're on-only 15!" she reminded me, pleasured. I smirked and stopped everything. "Well, just remember this, I'll make love to you one day." I said to her before running to my locker which was next to Remedyia's. I gulped and washed my hands to make sure nothing smelt...American/African-ish. I opened my locker and made sure she couldn't see my face. "Butch..." she whispered uneasy. "WHAT?" I asked her gruffly. I saw her flinch in the corner of my right eye and sighed. "Yes?" I asked more softer this time. "Did you...'do' that to her?" she blurted out. I froze. _How did she know!? _I wondered. "How...HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" he exclaimed. I heard her whimper and squeak uncontrollably like a guinea pig. "There, there." I grabbed her gently and gave her a hug. "I know because you guys are perfect for each other." she whispered. "Oh." That's all I said before I felt something get hard cause I was pressing on hers. "Sorry...!" I mumbled as she pulled away slowly. "I...I kinda liked that..." she said touching her pussy. "Heh..." we both nervously laughed as we pressed on each other again. "Ah..." she gasped pleasured as she grabbed my cock by accident. "Sorry!" she said, ashamed. "It's okay..." I began. "As long as I can do this!" I finished grabbing her pussy. "EEP!" she squeaked and rubbed herself on me. She suddenly jerked away. "I can't, you and Bliss are...the perfect couple..." she truthfully explained, feeling rejected. "Well, there might be someone for you." I said tilting her head up. She smiled and walked away. I smiled as a crowd of boys followed her.

**Heh, heh...didn't expect this coming ^ ^"...still, I hope you enjoyed!**

**R&R please!**


	5. Ew!

**HI EVERYONE! So, it's almost no school time! YAY~ **

**Anyways, I don't own the stuff I don't, kay? Cool.**

**NOW LET'S BEGIN!**

**Butch, Bliss and Remedyia: WAIT! TT^TT**

**Me: What? *evil smirk* Aw, not happy with the script? **

**Remedyia: *innocent, sweet voice* WELL DUH! TT^TT**

**Me: Why Rem? *feeling guilty***

**Remedyia: I DUN WANNA BE WITH THAT DICK!**

**Me: Okay, you'll be with my newest OC in the next chapter, that dick cheats on you-ish, kay?**

**Remedyia: Name pwease?**

**Me: Rule.**

**Remedyia: Aw, thank yew!**

**Me: No problem! Now, the rest will have to wait, kay guys?**

**Butch and Bliss: Fine.**

**Me: Cool, now...LET'S BEGIN!**

xxx

**Bliss's P.O.V**

Well, that was pretty awesome! I wandered around as I came to a crowded Remedyia, a happy Disturbia and mad Princess and this ugly nerd with huge glasses, staring with lovey dovey eyes at Remedyia...wait, WHAT!? I stormed to the nerd and asked him who the fuck he was. "I'm David, you?" he replied. "Ugh, you're so stupid, I'm Bliss and what the fuck are you staring at my friend like that? "I love her and she loves me too, I'm just waiting for those boys to fuck off so I can be her boyfriend." he explained oh so 'smartly' that I punched him. "SHE HATES YOU!" I yelled at him. He got up, spat at me as he walked like a geek to Remedyia. "Ew!" I wiped his spit off with Princess's yellow robe thing. I ran to Remedyia and warned her about the nerd. "YUCK!" she screamed. As David approached her, I saw her face look at him with disgust. "Remedyia, I know you love me and I want to be your boyfriend!" he yelled. "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU'RE SO FUCKIN' UGLY, Bliss..." she started as she got dizzy. "Take me away from him, I'M GOING TO FAINT!" and with that, she did.

**Butch's P.O.V.**

WHAT!? I ran to the medical room and saw Bliss with her. "Ugh..." Rem started to stir so me and Bliss helped her up. "Gosh, he's so ugly..." she said as she sat up. "Who?" I asked. "David..." she muttered as she shifted towards the left side and stood up. Just then, this random guy ran in and kissed Remedyia. "THE FUCK!?" both me and Bliss yelled. He pulled back and Remedyia panted. "Rem!" I shouted as she kissed him. "WHAT DID YOU DO!" asked/shouted Bliss as we both got into a fighting stance as Remedyia pulled back and started at me and Bliss.. Got her hypnotized. WHO ARE YOU. David. WHAT!? I threw up all over him. "EW!" Remedyia screamed and slapped me. "What are you doing Rem!" I shouted as I held the stinging area. "Being over protective of my boyfriend." she stated. "WHAT!?" David smiled and explained to us that the spell could only be broken if he cheated on her. And that's what Bliss did for the sake of my friend. She smashed her lips to his and then Remedyia started crying and she suddenly fainted. I carried her back to the Rainbow Mansion as her maid came in.

**OH NO!**

**What gonna happen next? Tell me in your review!**

**CYA~!**


	6. UGH!

**Sup? Sorry but this is gonna be really short...^ ^", please forgive meh!**

xxx

**Bliss's P.O.V.**

Ew...I kept on throwing up in the girls bathroom as Princess Morbucks and Robin laughed like crazy. "Bitch, are you gonna go with Butch or David?" as Princess as she guffawed way too rudely. "BUTCH! DUH!" I said as I throw up again, groaning. "Well, well, well...~" Ugh, I knew that voice too well. "Disturbia, get these fucking bitches away from here..." I said panting before throwing up again. "Sure..." she replied. A few screams were heard and then a giggle. "Ya feelin' betta now?" she asked. "Barely..."

**Oh no, will Bliss ever feel good after that kiss? Will Butch check on her? Why am I asking you all these questions?! **

**Feel free to give me ideas and such. **

**Cya~! ^ w ^**


	7. Sly

**Hi peoples! So here's another chapter!**

**Look, I know I forgot about Rule cause it was late here and I forgot him...so here he is!**

**Enjoy! **

xxx

**Butch's P.O.V. **

Her maid froze and excused herself and left after she looked at me and Remedyia in my arms. I laid her down on her HUGE king sized bed. I sat with her for a little while until she stirred a bit. "Butch...?" she asked weakly looking at me. I hugged her and she weakly responded. "I need to go now, if you're feelin' fine, meet me and Bliss at Boomer's locker, okay?" I asked her. I swore I saw her blush when I said Boomer. I envied him really. "Well, you can go now..." Rem said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Bye then." I said, pulling back from the hug. I flew out the window and landed on the ground. Suddenly, I got knocked out. But I also knew why, I felt guilty for it too...

**?'s P.O.V.** **  
**

"So...that's all?" Butch asked, struggling to cut the ropes that tied him to a pole. "Yep..." I replied, smiling evilly and took out a pocket knife and held it close to his neck. "Suffer them consequences if you don't~!" I sang before cutting the ropes and flying away for dear life, leaving my fair midnight blue and deep jungle green streak behind.

**Remedyia's P.O.V. **

After Butch left me, I took a short nap. When I was 'up to it', I flew back to school, I shot past everyone and stopping at Boomer's locker. Bliss and I chatted for a bit until I heard a familiar voice. "RUN!" yelled that person. Suddenly, he fell and landed on me. "RULE?!" I exclaimed. "That's my name babe, don't wear it out~!" he sang while smirking. "So I was uh, wondering if we could go on a...double date with Bliss and Butch?" he asked nervously as Butch appeared, scaring the shit outta him. "Sure~..." I sang slyly, mocking him. _"YES! Now, to talk to daddy~!" _Rang through my thoughts. "What time~?" I asked him. "Uh...6:45, I won't-I mean, _we _won't be late..." he answered. "Okay." I replied. Just as I said that, the bell rang. "Oh no, fly!" I yelled as a herd of students ran past. I flew up just in time and so did the others. My poor sis wasn't too lucky...her skirt got trod on and there was a NARLY rip in it. She blushed and hid that little part with her favorite handbag. I giggled and landed after everyone left except for us super powered ones. I flew to my locker, grabbed all my things I needed to take home and blasted off.

**DUN, DUN, DUN! So I'll be doing the 'awesome' part soon! Stay tuned~!**

**Cya~! ^ w ^**


	8. Bein' a little inappropriate

**HI PEOPLES! WHAT'S UP! So yeah, I'm sorry I haven't been on much, I don't think I'll continue 'Will we survive?' anymore, but I might if I got some ideas from the fans of that story. ^ ^"**

**Anyways, enjoy! ^ ^**

xxx

**Remedyia's P.O.V.**

Okay, I have no idea what to wear...AT ALL!...or do I? I smirked as I picked out a indigo to light purple ruffled top and a pair of crystal blue shorts. Adorned with my rainbow wristbands and deep rose pink heart shaped necklace with a light pink chain thingie holding it together of course...and my sliver knee high boots. Firstly, I took a shower, put on my outfit, did my hair -down and straight- and make-up. I grabbed my secret special bag and put in all my Apple stuff (Apple mac, iPad, iPhone and iPod). I took my good luck guinea pig charm and put that in too. I bolted down stairs and sat in the living room couch. 6:45 eh? I looked my watch. 6:20. I sighed and hoped that the boys wouldn't be late...AGAIN.

**Bliss's P.O.V.**

OMG! I'M GOING ON A DOUBLE DATE! :D...WHAT TO WEAR! I paced around, throwing random clothes around my room, I, Bliss Utonium, have FINALLY found the perfect outfit. A indigo tube top with a up to my thighs soft purple mini skirt. With a sliver belt thingie and sleek black knee high boots. I took a shower, put on my outfit, did my hair and make-up then whizzed to 'The Rainbow Place~!'

**Rule's P.O.V. **

"We ain't gonna be late right?" I asked him. "Nah, now hurry the fuck up dude." he responded with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Heh, heh, 'kay." I said, grabbing my jeans, slipping them on and following him out the door.

**Remedyia's P.O.V. **

*Knock, knock.* Hmm? "OPEN UP!" yelled a voice. I groaned, dragged myself like a lazy cat towards the door and opened it. "Hi Bliss." I greeted. "Sup, you look pretty." she mumbled. "Thanks." I stared down at my watch. 6:40...I walked back to my seat to fit SOMEONE sitting on it. "BAD YUMI!" I screeched at my pet cat, a Siamese. She jumped up in the air and dashed off. "WHY YOU LITTLE...!" *KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.* I ran to the door but Bliss bet it to me. "Sup ladies~" they both smirked. "Huh, just on time." I huffed, brushing a lock of my hair more towards the left. "Let's go...!" grumbled a impatient Rule. "Okai~" I sang, pushing Bliss outside and walking out, shutting the door behind me. "So...where are we goin'? I asked Butch. "Eh, I dunno, Rule? "Naw, Bliss?" 'Nope, Rem?" I thought for a while. Then I got a little bitchy~ "Hmm, how about we go to my sister club? I have some...reservations for us." I flirty winked. They looked at me like I was being to sound like a insane teen. "Perfect~" they sang as they followed me.

**MHAHAHA! This is just the beginning! X3**

**Cya~! ^ w ^**


	9. Yay!

**SUP PEOPLES! Lol, don't mind me, I'm just being silly, heh, heh, ;P**

**So here's the second to last chapter...I think.**

xxx

**Remedyia's P.O.V. **

I flew to the middle sized club with the others following behind. I landed and walked in. "Sup Dissy." I greeted as I strode in. "Hey Rem, want that..."Rainbow" room?" she asked excitedly. "Yah." I replied as the others came in. "Wow..." they stared at astonishment at what the club had, 25 rooms, 5 bars, 10 dance floors and 50 tables. I called to the others over my shoulder and rushed to the Rainbow room. I opened the door to find a huge bed, sex toys in a box, 2 closets and 4 bedside tables. A lump was under the bed. I frowned and yanked the covers off. A...drunk Boomer?! I giggle as the others enter the room. "What's so..." was all they could say before they saw Boomer. "WHAT THE FUCK!" was their reaction.

**Butch's P.O.V. **

"WHAT THE FUCK!" was my reaction, my brother, drunk in here?! I walked over to him and kicked him off. "Get out!" I shouted/moaned at him. And what did he do, smile and say, "Thef moreaa thje bettera." I looked at him confused. "I think he's saying...the more the better." suggested Rule. Boomer nodded and got on the bed again. "LET'S STRIP!" he yelled. We all cracked up and striped.

**No one's P.O.V. **

The boys striped first and then the girls. Their mouths dropped open at the sexy sight. Remedyia had C cup boobs and Bliss had D cup boobs. Both had a body men wanted to bang against the wall to fuck. "Who's first~!" the girls asked. Just then, the door opened and Disturbia walked in. "Bought a little friend too." she giggled as her counterpart, Duel walked in. Duel howled like a wolf at the sight of Remedyia and Bliss. Disturbia striped and the others gasped. She had DD cup boobs and a hourglass body. "Now, who's ready?" Duel asked while striping. "ME!" yelled everyone, laughing.

**X3, here. Just read it. X3**

**Cya~! ^ w ^**


End file.
